


I Don't Care, I'm in Love

by vroomvroommic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, I have no other tags to offer, Johto Champion Tsumu, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Main Protagonist of the world Kags, Pokemon AU, cute togepi, half assed skin care routines bc miya atsumu cares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vroomvroommic/pseuds/vroomvroommic
Summary: Late fall in the Johto region sees the temperature fall at nighttime, signaling the impending arrival of winter; Atsumu admittedly wears sweaters to bed on top of his nightwear, his warm bed always too cold when it’s just him. His breath becomes visible if he walks out onto his balcony, so he rarely does it unless he needs to communicate with Dragonite.Yet somehow, here—now, Tobio is all he needs.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu if you squint, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	I Don't Care, I'm in Love

**Author's Note:**

> **tinycpr:** ok ceo of atsukagehina...
> 
>  **tinycpr:** time to peek at the tag...
> 
>  **obitosgoggles:** might write something small tonight... 
> 
> **tinycpr:** omg. Pleas e
> 
> and then this happened. sorry it's so short. osaaka nation im cooking a 30K fic please bear a little longer for me I beg u.
> 
> title is from tame impala's [new person, same old mistakes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_9bw_VtMUGA&ab_channel=tameimpalaVEVO)
> 
> everyone's 24-25 look at these hag champions

“And yer not gonna meet up with Kageyama at the airport b’cos…?” his twin says, placing the gym equipment he’d been using back on the racks. They’re both sweating from a good work out, glad to see each other after a few weeks. They only live a few cities away, but that’s more distance than they had to endure the first 18 years of their life. Osamu—being the better twin that he is, not like Atsumu will ever admit it—thanks the Pokémon cleaning the gym before following Atsumu out the gym doors.

“He’s a big boy, I don’t needa come pick’em up,” Atsumu says, and if his lower lip juts out in a pout, Osamu doesn’t point it out. If he’s being honest with himself, his skin has been buzzing the past week at his boyfriend’s impending return. “B’sides, Shoyo caught the same flight as him from Saffron so it’s not like he’s gonna get lost like he normally does.”

Atsumu stops dead in his track, his twin stopping at the same time. Slowly, he turns around to see Osamu pinning him in place with the most incredulous look he can muster. It’s then that Atsumu realizes the grave mistake he’s deduced. “Yer right… that’s not any better.”

He doesn’t get to elaborate because he feels his backpack slide off his shoulder at a slight movement before it starts to move erratically.

“Relax, relax—” he coos, moving the bag onto his chest and opening the zipper with a gentleness he reserves for very few things. The Togepi he’d been raising for a few weeks pokes its head out immediately, mewling when its head makes contact with Atsumu’s warm palm.

“I got ya, sweetie,” he reassures the Pokémon, opening the backpack the perfect amount for Togepi to peak out while under Atsumu’s protection.

“Yer gonna hafta invest in one’a those baby carriers but for Pokémon,” Osamu points out matter-of-factly, words slurring together in either hunger or exhaustion. Atsumu thinks he’s both.

Their feet have carried them outside the stadium, security scurrying to surround them before fans surround them. They’re too late, however, because a few people yell their names to get their attention and before they know it, they’re all around them.

“It’s the Miya twins!” come the echoes of the crowd, a few people at the front of the crowd making high pitched noises at the Togepi in Atsumu’s arms.

“Hiya everyone!” Atsumu grins, his public smile falling into place while his right hand comes up to greet all of the fans, left arm balancing the Togepi against his chest.

People are yelling, cheering for them and it’s sort of hurting his ears now while the Togepi against his chest is thrilled to be basking in this limelight. Little traitor.

“We needa get outta here,” Osamu says, voice loud enough for Atsumu to hear, nodding at the crowd with his hand slightly raised in a gesture of greeting.

“Miya Osamu!” the voice rings in Atsumu’s ears, and he’s sure it’s that reporter again, the one that’s been obsessed with reporting why Osamu stopped being a competitive Pokémon trainer. “You’re a Pokémon coordinator, but you were a serious candidate for the Pokémon Champion League in your late teens alongside your twin. Will you be participating in the international tournament that starts tomorrow?”

The crowd quiets down, keenly interested in the question. For a few seconds, the air around them is quiet, save for Togepi’s quieter-than-usual noises against Atsumu’s chest.

“Nah, I don’t battle competitively anymore. I do run a restaurant in Goldenrod, if ya would like to visit. We’re an onigiri establishment. I’m addin’ a few flavors to the menu this month, so please anticipate.” Osamu’s voice is loud, but not thunderous, stable and proud.

Atsumu braves a glance at his twin, half expecting a façade Osamu’s mastered very well, but instead he’s met with nothing but sincerity and happiness in eyes and a smile Atsumu’s glad to finally see on him.

“B’sides, I don’t wanna battle my boyfriend. I’m trustin’ that he’ll beat this guy—” Osamu continues, jutting his right thumb at Atsumu, “into a pulp.”

Chaos ensues at that, the crowd’s gasping and screeching providing the perfect, dramatic backdrop for the moment Atsumu takes a swing at Osamu.

* * *

Atsumu and Osamu were known as the Menacing Miya Twins since primary school, their local trainer school running with the same nickname the moment both exploded a portion of their outdoor battlefield.

“’Samu took my lunch!” young Atsumu had rationalized, tears streaming down his face as his father looked down sternly at them. Next to him, his Riolu looked apologetic, bandages wrapped around its arms from the intense battle.

“Did not!” young Osamu had defended himself, his own partner, the ever-hyperactive Scorbunny bouncing on its heels despite the bandages wrapped around its own legs.

“And therefore, you both decided to settle this by blowing up part of the trainer school?” their father asked sternly, but his voice seemed far too tired to pry further.

Their reputation stuck with them all through grade school, and when they had finally made it to high school, joining the regionally renowned Inarizaki League Club only made it worse by giving them a national stage to let their antics run wild. Atsumu could count his friends on one hand, all of them being part of the competitive battling club.

“Yer personality is absolute shit. Yer never gonna have new friends like this,” Osamu had told him once.

So, when in Atsumu’s second year of high school at the national youth camp for rising trainers a guy with black hair dropped into a perfect 90-degree bow in front of him, asking Atsumu to mentor him, Atsumu felt the earth rumbling underneath him.

“No,” Atsumu had said simply. “I don’t mentor people. ‘Specially not goody-two shoes like yerself.” Atsumu hadn’t meant to be so harsh, and although he’d recognized his peer had potential, Atsumu had found his battle style boring and wanted no more than a rivalry with the teen in front of him.

The very same year, Kageyama Tobio alongside Hinata Shoyo gave the Miya twins a beating in double battles at the national competition that still stung today. Kageyama had evolved his first Pokémon—a Ralts turned Kirlia—into a Gallade right before the tournament while Hinata had relied on a monstrous Combusken that had Lucario at a terrible type-disadvantage.

“Miya,” Kageyama had cornered him after the match, loss bitter in Atsumu’s mouth. “Let’s continue to see each other on the battlefield. Next time, I’ll win again.” Kageyama had always been terrible at reading the room, but somehow Atsumu hadn’t exploded with rage at those words.

“Yeah, okay Tobio. But _I’ll_ be winnin’ next time.”

Tobio’s kept his promise, and Atsumu tirelessly works to keep his part of the deal and be the best rival he can be.

* * *

As soon as Atsumu steps foot in his apartment, his right foot is engulfed in a warmth that can only belong to his beloved Flareon. Togepi makes a sound of excitement when Atsumu puts it down and reaches to pet Flareon’s warm fur. “Hi sweetie, I missed ya at practice today,” he speaks to his Pokémon, an intimate activity he’s continued to do since a young age. Osamu had looked at him as if he’d grown a second head the first few times, but then had opted to do the same with his Pokémon many years ago. He’s in the middle of petting down Flareon’s yellow fur when a voice makes him jump.

“You’re late.”

It’s gruff and filled with exhaustion, maybe he’s even grumpy, Atsumu’s brain supplies when his face betrays him and smiles brighter than the stars in the countryside sky. Every muscle in his body screams how tired it is, can hear his bones rattle, but none of that means anything because Tobio is back, handsome as ever, eyes puffy most likely due to jetlag. Atsumu extends his legs, coming back to his full height. Flareon moves to cuddle with Togepi, having found her rightful place as the white Pokémon’s caretaker.

“I’m sorry. Met up with ‘Samu since he came’ta Ecruteak b’cos Keiji’s returning to competitive battlin’.” Atsumu feels glued to his spot, feet unwilling to cooperate despite wanting to bring Tobio into his arms after months of not seeing him. He swallows whatever knot has formed in his throat; his mouth feels dry because it’s not kissing Tobio senseless. “How were yer flights?”

The man seems upset at the question, face contorting into his signature scowl, eyes narrowing as they stare at Atsumu intensely. “I don’t wanna see dumbass Hinata for at least a year.” His voice is too soft to be speaking those words with enough venom, but somehow, they’re all Atsumu needs to finally will his body forward, wrestling Tobio’s pliant body into a warm embrace. He still smells like the body wash that sponsored him a few years back, the one that gave him a lifetime’s worth of the product as part of the contract.

(“At least yer never gonna hafta buy body soap again,” Atsumu had commented before Tobio had smacked his face away a few millimeters before kissing.)

“Atsumu…” Kageyama says before sighing contently, finally letting his body rest against Atsumu’s. Being the champion of the Johto region, Atsumu had been entrusted with overseeing the preparations for the international tournament. The process had consumed the majority of the past few months, and Atsumu hated to admit that he’d neglected his other champion duties at times for the sake of event organizing.

“Your nose is very rough. Have you cleaned it recently?” Kageyama asks out of nowhere, voice deep.

He couldn’t help but let out a low chuckle that vibrated throughout his chest, nose grazing against different spots on Kageyama’s neck.

“Ew, stop that,” Tobio says, bringing his arm to smack Atsumu’s back with no real force behind it.

“I missed ya too, Tobio.”

Kageyama stops protesting then, brings both arms to wrap around Atsumu, and finally— _finally_ , he rests his chin on top of Atsumu’s bleached hair.

“Your hair keeps getting thinner, too. Did you dye it again?”

“What the hell, Tobio? Is this roast-yer-boyfriend hour?” Atsumu whines against the wet spot his mouth has created on Tobio’s neck from the tiny pecks he’s been mapping on the skin.

“I just want to sleep,” Kageyama finally admits, “can we go to bed?”

For once, Atsumu doesn’t want to fight Tobio on this. Sure, they only have a few weeks together before Kageyama has to go back to Galar, but that can wait when they’re both clearly this tired.

“Yeah, o‘course. Let’s get our faces washed ‘n teeth brushed.” With whatever willpower he has left, he maneuvers them into the hallway, switching places with Tobio so that Atsumu’s wrapped like a koala against Tobio’s back.

“Before I forget,” Atsumu mutters in realization, reaching for the Poké balls tucked inside his jacket to release his Pokémon. Tobio has enough thought to do the same, their partners making their way to their favorite corners of Atsumu’s apartment—their home.

Gallade looks at Atsumu for a second longer than Luxray sticks around, bowing his head slightly. “Heya pal, thanks for taking’care of Tobio. I got’im for the next few days.” Gallade doesn’t say anything else but retreats to the balcony where Tobio’s Hydreigon is flapping its wings silently against the night sky.

Inside the bathroom that can barely fit the both of them, Tobio’s eyes are shutting at an alarming rate before Atsumu manages to splash his face with water. “Not yet,” he whispers softly, breath ghosting against Tobio’s face as he massages the cleanser into both their skins. He adjusts his boyfriend’s head with one hand while the other continues its ministrations before he’s satisfied with the areas he’s covered.

“You missed a spot on your own face,” Kageyama points out with his finger, chapped lips coming to touch the dry spot briefly before pulling away. Atsumu is struck with the overwhelming realization that he’s so deeply in love with Kageyama Tobio, he doesn’t think anything else in his life could ever compare besides his love for Pokémon.

Togepi brings him out of his own thoughts as it pokes its head through the door, making its familiar, excited noises at them.

“Hello there,” Atsumu reaches for the hand towel to dry his hands before bending over to pick the Togepi up. “Did ya miss me?”

“Oh, is that the Togepi egg I sent you?” Tobio asks, still standing exactly where Atsumu had left him. Atsumu smiles, zeroing in on a dry spot by the hand sink before depositing the Togepi there.

“Yeah. It hatched while I was trainin’ back home.”

Atsumu observes Kageyama and Togepi stare at each other with curious expressions. The fatigue in Tobio’s face is no longer there, instead replaced by a warmth Atsumu is thankful he’s able to see. Togepi seems to notice the shift too, because it’s smiling at Tobio in the next second.

“It likes ya,” Atsumu narrates the interaction, Tobio’s fingers flexing and reaching out to pick up Togepi, bringing it against his chest.

“I like it, too.”

Heart growing five times larger, Atsumu washes his hands before he goes back to their skin care routine. It’s a bit more difficult to apply things to Tobio’s face when he’s juggling a hyperactive egg Pokémon in his arms, but Atsumu thinks it’s worth it to see his cute pout and other facial expressions when attempting to do so.

“Stop scowlin’ so much,” Atsumu murmurs, “ya have more wrinkles than last time.”

“We’re just getting old,” Tobio replies.

“Speak for yerself.”

“Atsumu, you’re older by a year. If someone is getting more wrinkles due to age, it’s definitely you.”

“Tobio, why d’ya hate me so much?” Atsumu pouts, bringing out the spare toothbrush he’d purchased for Tobio a few days ago. “I do nothin’ but show ya my constant love ‘n yet—"

Atsumu pointedly shuts up when Tobio’s lips meet his own, the taller man’s tongue swiping against Atsumu’s lips in permission. Atsumu is no one to deny the great Kageyama Tobio, savior of multiple regions, anything, least of all this. Their teeth bump clumsily against one another, but after a few seconds, they get it right and this feels like home.

They’re busy making out for a few minutes to realize where they are, and that the tiny body trapped between them is still, in fact, there. “Oh shit—” Atsumu hears own voice loud in his ears, looking down at Togepi’s unamused face. “Sorry!”

Tobio seems embarrassed too, if his rosy cheeks are anything to go by. “Sorry,” he mutters his own apology to Togepi, setting it down onto the bathroom floor. Togepi continues to be unamused by their antics, waddling away to presumably bother Flareon.

“Let’s finish this up ‘n get ‘ta bed, forreal this time,” Atsumu proclaims, Kageyama nodding silently.

Late fall in the Johto region sees the temperature fall at nighttime, signaling the impending arrival of winter; Atsumu admittedly wears sweaters to bed on top of his nightwear, his warm bed always too cold when it’s just him. His breath becomes visible if he walks out onto his balcony, so he rarely does it unless he needs to communicate with Dragonite.

Yet somehow, here—now, Tobio is all he needs.

“I can hear you thinking,” Tobio says, half his face smushed against the pillow with his eyes closed shut. The white pillowcase contrasts his pitch-black hair, strands now longer than Atsumu remembers them.

“Don’t worry yer pretty lil’ head about it.”

“If you say so,” is the reply, sounding more distant than awake. “I’m gonna kick your butt tomorrow.”

Atsumu chuckles, finally turning off the light by his bed and reaching all corners of the duvet to cover both their bodies. Once he’s sure they’re both as covered as possible, he snuggles up to a snoring Tobio. The fatigue finally catches up to Atsumu, eyelids stinging but refusing to close if it means getting to look at Tobio like this a little longer.

“My dear Shoyo is gonna kick yer butt before I even hafta, so no.” An exhale, one that he’s been unknowingly holding onto the months they haven’t been together. Every day, it feels like a part of him breaks without Tobio. Yet, Atsumu knows it’s selfish to cage him to a single place when Kageyama has always been bigger than Johto or Kanto or other nearby regions; it’s part of what makes him so special.

All he can do is continue to support him until he no longer has to be the Johto Champion and Kageyama wishes for him to join him in exploring the world. Tobio’s never asked that of him: Atsumu’s never really alluded to it either, but it’s something he’s considered time and time again. For Atsumu, Tobio’s worth it.

Atsumu’s right hand comes up to softly card his fingers through Kageyama’s clean hair, listening to his soft breathing as he himself drifts into deep slumber.

* * *

The audience is relentless today.

Atsumu’s attended numerous events in his time as Champion, played at sold out events, but today is different.

All the battles leading up to this final had been ardent in nature, trainers and Pokémon alike giving it their all. The world is watching, and those privileged enough to be sitting in the stands do not take it for granted. The fireworks for the final battle cease, but the restored Bell Tower is lit in festival colors, a reminder of how everyone’s dreams have brought them to this international stage.

From the smoke, a single figure appears and walks toward the center of the arena. It’s a figure that bowed to him with such a formality it scared him all those years ago, a figure that never gave up tearing down Atsumu’s walls until there was nothing left but the demand to receive Atsumu’s love.

The Rotom cameras zoom in on Kageyama Tobio’s cursedly handsome face, trademark scowl in place. The live band blasts from all the speakers around the arena, signaling the incoming challenger. Atsumu takes his cue, looking to his right to catch a glimpse of his twin nodding toward him with a big smile on his face, Akaashi Keiji holding his hand and wearing the same expression.

Standing up from the Johto champion section, Atsumu begins his descent to the center of the arena as well. Cheers from all around him make his ears ring, but Atsumu’s only aware of the erratic beating of his heart the closer he gets to Tobio and their battle.

“Miya Atsumu,” Kageyama’s voice carries to every corner of the stadium. His scowl dissipates, replaced with a genuine smile he wears whenever he’s excited to battle. “Today, I’ll win again.”

Atsumu grins, giddy, feeling a bit maniacal too. He’s so, _so_ in love.

“Bring it.”

**Author's Note:**

> *cue Cynthia pre-battle theme* betting pool on who won in the comments pls
> 
> Kags pokemon party: Gallade, Luxray, Hydreigon, Togekiss, Greninja, Infernape
> 
> Tsumu party: Flareon, Lucario, Swampert, Dragonite, Golruk, Roserade
> 
> Liz went wild and said Osamu would also have a Milotic and Garchomp so he's Cynthia.


End file.
